John Doe (Seven)
Summary "John Doe" is the main antagonist of the drama/mystery/horror film, Seven (also called Se7en). His backstory and origins are unknown and never explained in the film. He is just a highly intelligent man who feels that it is his calling by kill those who personify the seven deadly sins. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with weapons Name: "John Doe" (his real-name is unknown) Origin: Seven (Se7en) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mysterious killer, serial murder, Human Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Is skilled with blades and firearms, as well as using objects in his environment as weapons), Stealth Mastery (Easily got the drop on Mills when he was looking for him, possibly snuck up on his other victims), Preparation (All of his murders were meticulously planned before he committed them, such as getting all the required tools for these murders), Social Influencing (Easily manipulates his victims as well as David Mills into doing what he wants), Athleticism (Somewhat shown in this chase scene), Minor Pain Tolerance (Cuts off his own fingertips to avoid leaving fingerprints. Does this repeatedly because the skin grows back), Status Effect Inducement (via various drugs), Limited Sleep Manipulation (via Sleeping Pills; Shown with his "Pride" killing, where he gave her the choice to live disfigured or eat all the pills which would lead to death), Limited Paralysis Inducement (via Unknown Drugs; Shown with his "Sloth" killing. Possibly kept the victims body from naturally regenerating as well as keeping him alive for a year), Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Easily overpower normal humans, is roughly comparable if not somewhat superior to Detective David Mills), Street level with weapons (Has various bladed weapons and tools this level, handgun falls in this tier as well), various drugs ignore conventional durability Speed: Peak Human movement (Easily outran the athletic Detective Mills), Supersonic attack with handgun Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Presumably carried and overpowered the man called "Sloth" who took four orderlies to carry) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level (Scales to Striking Strength. Casually takes a slap from Somerset) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, from 50 to 100 meters with handguns Standard Equipment: Unknown type of handgun Optional Equipment: * Various Bladed Tools: While never directly shown on screen, he uses multiple bladed tools to slice up and mutilate his victims. * Drugs: While not combat applicable, aside from possibly with preparation, the various drugs and pills have various effects. These include sleep inducement, death, inability to fully heal wounds, paralysis, etc. * Bladed Codpiece: A leather body vest/suit, having a blade over the male genitalia. Forced a man to use it to kill the "Lust" victim. Intelligence: Genius (Is vastly intelligent as stated multiple times by Somerset, knows how to manipulate and outsmart the cops being in custody as he turned himself in to continue his plan, knew how to set-up elaborate and painful deaths, how much of a drug that could kill a man or keep one alive, how to frame another man for his crime, etc) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Adults Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Acrobats Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Se7en Category:Durability Negation Users